


Random Writing Prompts

by MixedLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Balloons-a lot of them, Gen, Mad Madam Bones, Snape gets what's coming to him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedLove/pseuds/MixedLove
Summary: I have an account on this website and it took me a month to get, so instead of just reading other works, I'm also going to post my own.





	1. Snape's First Fall

Albicant meaning whitish or becoming white.

Albicant the word Harry would use to describe Snape right now. Normally, he could easily be described by using words like sarcastic and greasy and mean and frightening, though Harry would only use a few of those, now Snape had been caught.

It had been a normal day at Hogwarts, Harry was in the Great Hall eating with Ron and Hermione when they had heard it.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!!" It was Madam Bones, storming into the Great Hall shaking with fury. "Explain to me why my niece came to me in tears in the middle of a meeting with the Minister in tears due to you telling her that she was going to be kicked out of the Potions Class due to one of the Ravenclaws exploding their potion?"

Snape answered her in his usual demeaning tone. "Due to your sniveling niece, a student in my class nearly killed themselves today."

Madam Bones looked like she was going to throw a fit. "My sniveling niece? My sniveling niece! Don't you ever insult my child again! And how is it in fact, that this situation occurred?"

Snape glared down at her from his perch at the Head Table. "Your niece threw a piece of dried salamander tongue into the cauldron of Mr. Hartel causing his cauldron to explode and three other students, including himself, to be sent to Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Bones glowered at him. "Did you see it happen? Did you ask the other students? Did you even check to see what my niece was doing at the time of the incident?"

When all the answers were no, she got even angrier.

"Were they any shielding charms on the cauldrons like the rules decree? What about between the stations? On the children? Did you put up anti-summoning charms to ward against children summoning ingredients into other children's cauldrons? Did you do anything you were supposed to be doing!"

When Snape refused to answer those questions Madam Bones grew cold.

"I will have you taken from your position from this school Mr. Snape you have my word, and I will see to it that you don't get a single job within Britain, America, or Europe. Not only that, but you can expect to see many family lawyers soon for impacting the learning for several children. Have a good day."

Madam Bones swept out of the Great Hall and when she did mutters started up and everyone was talking to each other and looking at Snape. Snape, on the other hand, was going albicant very quickly, and as they watched, he began to fall.

Throughout history, they all remembered that day as Snape's First Fall.


	2. Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and balloons.

Type, balloon, rich, accidental, and fanatical.

"Stark!" Barton comes storming up to Tony in a huff. "What type a trick are you playing this time?"

Tony made his face twist into what he hoped looked like confusion. "What are you yapping about now, Barton?"

"There are balloons crowding up my room, Stark, I can't even get into the vents there are so many of them."

"Must have been a misprint," Tony mused. "It was only supposed to be a balloon or two."

Barton snorts, "That's rich. You expect me to believe that it was accidental that instead of one or two balloons you ordered two hundred?"

Tony shrugged. "Well, if you want to believe that I'm fanatical about the balloons, then that's up to you."

"Those balloons better disappear by tonight, Stark," Barton warned before stomping off to wherever he had been before.

As soon as Barton was out of sight and hearing range Tony called out, "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" JARVIS responded.

"Send in the cleaning bots to pop all the balloons and have them create as much of a mess as possible."

"As you wish, sir," JARVIS responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions, comments, and criticism are always welcomed.


	3. Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandpa-knowledgeable, stern, and stubborn.

He was a clever looking man, Grandfather. He had peach-colored skin dotted with liver spots from old age, with almost all his gray hair gone and sparkling hazel eyes peering beneath squinted eyes.

Grandfather wasn't my grandfather, no, I don’t believe he had any family in town, but that didn’t stop us from naming him that. He was anything you could hope for in a grandfather. He would tell you stories of when he was in the war, and of when he first met his wife, and the ways he got in trouble when he was a kid like us and how his father never failed to beat his ass.

Despite his fragile looks, with bony fingers and face, and a hunched body, Grandfather was as quick as a flash. One of us would call him Gramps and you could only see the flash of his pale hand as it whacked that person in the head.

Grandpa wasn’t harsh, though. We did some stupid stuff and we knew it, but when we told Grandpa he looked at us and asked if we had told our parents and when we said no he would tell us not to come back until we did. When we came back to his weathered little bench, he would ask us what our parents did and laugh if we told him what shade they turned our butts. Then, he’d tell us that that’s what happened when youths like us thought they were bigger than the world and said that we should be thankful that we had parents that were willing to correct us in our errors. He'd speak to us about his friend whose parents didn’t give a shit about him and how his friend had grown up to get himself shot down when he tried robbing a gas station. 

He’d look at us after that, with this look that pierced right through your skin and tell us that if any of us were smarter than a pile of rotten fish then we’d stay in school, get the highest grades we could and get some job that we liked. Grandpa said that he didn’t give a shit if we got all B’s and C’s or if we got a couple of D’s. He only said that if that was our best then so be it. TO Grandpa getting a bunch of A’s didn’t mean shit because all that meant was that you were great at reading a book.

Grandpa loved to tell us about his school. How he took a test and it was decided that he would go into a trade school because while Grandpa was smart, he wasn’t cut for college. He’d tell us of how he got recruited into the military after finishing school and how he been in charge of repairing their vehicles.

We wondered a lot about where Grandpa’s family was and why they weren’t with him, listening to his stories and keeping him company like us. The answer was Grandpa lived how he wanted to, he explained it to us, after we asked him about why his family had finally come by, that he could have been cooped up in some fancy retirement home, or he could be right here, where he grew up. His kids and grandkids wanted to move him to a retirement home but he refused. He said that he told them that he could look after himself just fine and that if they were so worried then they should visit more often.

After that conversation, Grandpa started getting sick. When he coughed there was blood on his hand. Grandpa told us not to worry, so we didn’t. We knew that he was getting sicker and sicker and sicker, but we also knew that if Grandpa wanted to he could have gotten himself checked over by a doctor. Since he didn’t we left it alone. We watched has one day in the middle of telling a story he got up and walked home. We saw the shaking of his hands, the shudder in his footsteps, and the trembling of his head. We walked with him to his shabby apartment and none of us said a word as he went into his home and laid down. We didn’t look away as he fell asleep, uncaring of our presence. As his chest struggled to rise and hastened to fall we watched. We kept on watching hours later as his lungs finally gave up and stopped inflating.

When his chest stopped inflating, we stopped watching. We left his apartment and went down to the gravedigger to tell him to start digging a hole. Then, we wrapped Grandpa up in the least holey blanket we could find and carried him off to the freshly dug hole. With gentleness we had never given anything else, we slowly lowered him into the hole as much as possible before letting him go and hearing the soft thump of his body hitting the bottom. We filled his hole with the soft moist dirt and patted it down when we were done. We carved the word Grandpa into a stone and packed it into the marred land of his graveside. Then, we all returned home. 

Eventually, we would think to write his family a letter saying that he died, but we never told them how, when, or where we buried him. We reasoned to each other that if they had cared then they would have visited him while he was alive.


	4. Root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. If you want to expand on it feel free.

The start of every tree is the root. At the base of every tree are the roots. Before the tree emerges the root supports it. When a tree dies the root can bring it back. The root is the beginning and end of all trees.

My name was Haru Dai. I was born to two farmers that perished during the attack of the Nine-tails. I don’t care. It’s not normal to have this type of apathy towards the death of your parents, I was told. It’s not normal to lack the understanding of emotions, I know.

This is how I was trained, though. I was brought up by Number 34856. Their animal assignment was the mongoose and they were very good at infiltration and spying. I was as well. They trained me for years as soon as I was able to speak. How to watch people, to use chakra to sharpen my hearing, to suppress my chakra to civilian levels. I learned it all from them, and I succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor writing, I know.


	5. Unappreciated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the movie, did Darcy ever get a thank you?

Have you ever felt unappreciated? Like you were going around and helping people right? Feeding them their favorite junk food and food that would keep them in top mental health, making sure they were watered, shooing them out of their labs to prevent mental breakdowns or the destruction of equipment.

No? Well, I sure as hell do.

I come down to Jane’s labs daily to make sure she’s still alive, to file her work so other people can make sense of what she’s trying to do. I stop Jane from hurling hammers and wrenches at unfortunate pieces of equipment and at interns who were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I made sure that Jane drank water, ate fruits and vegetables, prevented her from spending three-day binges in her labs for the sake of Science. All of that, just because I had the bright idea to care about her. I don’t get paid for taking care of Jane, I’m an intern. Even if I’ve been an intern for nearly nine long faithful years I still don’t get paid.

I don’t mind the lack of a paycheck, though. What my problem is, is that I never once got a thank you. Not once in the almost nine years that I kept Jane alive and healthy did I get a word of thanks, and that’s what pisses me off.

**Author's Note:**

> Madam Bones is Amelia Bones.  
> The Minister of Magic is Cornelius Fudge.  
> Madam Bones' job is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, so I assume that she would have the power to put her threats into action.  
> All questions, comments, and criticism are welcomed.


End file.
